tegakimewmewfandomcom-20200213-history
Mew Mirtillo
Mew Mirtillo, also known as Mirtillo "Leia" Jamila Marino (or Leia or Mirtillo as she prefers to be called), is a Mew Mew in the Tegaki Mew Mew universe and a member of a rapidly-expanding force of Mews based at Café Mew Mew in Tokyo, headed by Ryou Shirogane. She was born in Italy, and started traveling around the world with her parents once she reached the age of 5. Though she's been almost everywhere in the world(besides the middle east and 35 of the 50 States)she is currently living in Japan due to her fathers sudden illness. Played by Storm_Puff on TegakiE. Name Mirtillo Jamila Marino is Mirtillo's birth name. She adopted the name Leia among her travels around the world. She found that it was easier for people to say. Mirtillo means Blueberry in Italian, Jamila means "Beautiful" and Marino means "Of the sea" Blueberry comes from the food of choice I have given her. Jamila (Her middle name) because she likes to think she's at least PRETTY. And Marino to reflect her traveling the world and oceans with her parents. Appearance Mew Form As a Mew, she stands at 5'3ft and weighing in at 120lbs. Her skin is very pale, hair takes on a dark navy blue that hangs to her arm puffs and flips out. Her bangs are heavy on her right and thin out as it goes across to the left. Mirtillos face is framed by the hair that is parted by her large lemur ears, they curve inwards. Her mew uniform consists of wonderful magical goodies such as arm puffs, a choker with fur lining(Dark blue), and a matching garter on her left leg. The bodice of her outfit is a dark/turquoise-y blue if you will (I honestly have no idea what that color is called). Underneath the bodice is a skirt that poofs out and is just long enough for the garter(that is of matching color to the bodice, arm puffs and choker.)to be exposed. The skirt is a turquoise color as well. Traveling down to her boots, they are flat footed, and go up to mid-calf and like most of her outfit it is the same color as her bodice and other parts. At the crook of her ankle is a gem that matches her skirt. And to finish up her outfit is the wonderful animal DNA of Ring Tailed Lemur which her long lemur tail snakes out from under her skirt and up towards her head and curves out behind her. Mirtillo's mew mark is located on her face under her right eye.(See picture for reference) Human Form She still has the same height and weight and the same pale skin. Though, her hair is a light white blonde. This is not the hair color she was born with. Ever since she turned 10 she started to dye her hair blonde to hide her black hair. Her eyes are a very dark blue that seem to eat her pupil because the color difference isn't that big. Other then wearing her hair in pigtails and having slightly fuller bangs. Nothing else really changes. Personality Mirtillo is a very bubbly, dominate person who wont let people push her around with out a fight. Her classmates see her as annoying, and loud. But Mirtillo is just really expressive with her feelings and opinions that sometimes she gets so worked up over it. She's also the type that should take her own advice, she'll tell one friend to calm down and think it out before acting without a plan. But the next second she will go and act without a plan. Despite being rowdy and holding small grudges forever, she does have a good heart that's in the right place and she tries to always do what's right int he end. Family Leia's Family consists of Her Father and Her Mother. She's an only child and there isn't a baby along the way. Father Ilario Marino: Ilario is a wild life photographer with his wife. They've traveled around the world taking pictures of as many animals as they could find and what was requested of them. They took a break for a short while to start a family. When their baby girl was born, they stayed in Italy until Leia was 5 years old, and they continued to travel taking pictures. At the age of 43, he has fallen ill and is resting in a japanese hospital on his death bed. Will he live? or will he die? Mother Minia Marino: Minia is a wild like photographer like her husband and the mother to Mew Mirtillo. Having traveled around the world, she has learned many cultural customs and recipes she has always wanted to pass down to Leia, but after having to stop in Japan for a while to worry about her husbands sickness. She has neglected to teach her daughter how to cook and clean and all those house wife skills. She is 41 years old. Friends Leia's only friends are the ones that work at Cafe Mew Mew. Due to her traveling she doesn't have many...and almost all (except maybe one) hate her. They think she's an "Annoying Foreigner" but...she HAS made....enemies...And a boyfriend. The Boyfriend :Monet Leferre :Age 19, male. Also known as Mew Popsicle First met when he called out to her on the street to buy the tampons that were on the grocery list his cousin, Skittles gave him. Being attracted to his blue eyes, she weaseled a date out of him. Their first date went okay, but soon did other mews from the cafe. Finding it awkward, they laid low and went on numerous outings and dates to avoid running into anyone from the cafe. The Friends :Amrood Kylie Corbett :Age 16, female. Also known as Mew Guava, and more commonly called Kylie in human form. :Chokeberry Kongake :Age 16 1/2, male. Also known as Mew Chokeberry :Kinsenka Makoto :Age 16, female. Also Known as Mew Pineapple :Momo Tsubakii-Titian :Age 17, female. Also known as Mew Nectarine, and more commonly called Neku in human form. :Poppukon Shiomami :Age 14 1/2, female. Also known as Mew Poppukon. :Skittles Oita :Age 18, female. Also known as Mew Skittles. :Tomato Akaikudamono :Age 15, female. Also known as Mew Tomato. The Enemies :Croissant :Age 18, male. One of the many aliens sent to earth. :Generic Enemies :Age ????, ????, Some of the creepiest batch of black blobs that are pedos and cougars you will ever see. :Mille-feuille :Age 14, male. One of the many aliens sent to earth. :Tai Tsuchino :Age 17, male. Also known as Mew Avocado. :Ryou Shirogane :Age 16-17?, male. Also newly known as Bastard Face to Leia. Trivia -Her obsession with the color blue is so huge, she is instantly attracted to any guy who has anything blue about him from hair, to eyes, to a shirt and even braces. -Thinks Mille-feuille is the "Dang Darn Cutest Thing Ever" and will be crushes to see he matured and will probably demand he revert back. -In the Tegaki Mew Mew World she is one of the few mew's that has been active since the group has started along with a few others. -Her creator always wants till fill out her characters wiki's until she brings it up, then she wants to do something else. Category:Characters Category:Mews